Labour of Love
by BrookeKerington29
Summary: Spin off to Nothing's Real but Love. Life is going swimmingly for Wendell. He has a full-time job, the girl of his dreams but at heart he is still a bit of a kid. What else could make him change than impending fatherhood? However, it comes to show that both expected parents need some growing up to do. T because I might have some suggestive material.
1. In Sickness and In Health

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, or the songs. I do own Miss Carlie Edwards though. I also own a few minor characters in this.**

**Okay, this is a slight spin-off from Nothing's Real but Love where Wendell gets a girlfriend, falls in love, gets married and has a family. I condensed the first pregnancy down to about five or six chapters because I wanted to focus on the relationship aspect. This meant that I hadn't focused on how they felt about the baby. I have already written some aspects of the pregnancy i.e. conception, finding out and birth so most of the chapters will be the missing aspects. The relationship is more detailed in Nothing's Real but Love, where you can see that my writing was a lot worse. I was young then. I'll do a brief introduction but if you want to know more, check out the story on my author page. I cannot waste half a chapter explaining everything that happened in another story. This isn't me plugging the story, it is just easier for me and I don't want to bore readers with all the details. We have Fifty Shades for that.**

**This is set five years in the future so 2017.**

_Yellow diamonds in the light,  
Now we're standing side by side.  
As your shadow crosses mine,  
What it takes to come alive.  
It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny,  
But I've gotta let it go._

_Rihanna – We Found Love_

_May 2017 - Eight Weeks Pregnant_

When Wendell Bray banged his head on accident five years ago, he never thought that his meeting with a young English intern named Carlie Edwards would go beyond being acquaintances. Quickly, they fell in love, though not without a few hitches to get where they were now: a young couple about to set out into a new, and possibly scary, part of their relationship.

Carlie was pregnant with their first child together. Granted she had a son called Will from when she was a teenager but his father died before Will was even born. However, that didn't make the pregnancy any less special to her, especially after the last year or so had been quite tough on them as a couple. They were both thrilled; however it came with morning sickness, newfound cravings and increase in sexual libido on her part. Not that they were bothered by the latter.

One breezy April morning, they were both getting ready for work. However, Carlie was struggling to get her black trousers to button up. She was only eight weeks in gestation but she had gained a couple of pounds around her waist.

"I thought that you were only supposed to gain weight after the third month." said Wendell trying to help her out.

"No, you start to gain weight as soon as the second. It doesn't show off but it is making it difficult to fasten a button on a pair of trousers." said Carlie. "I need to sit down for a minute."

"Are you okay?" asked Wendell.

"I feel dizzy and nauseous. I also have a bit of a headache."

Wendell felt her head and said, "You feel a little warm. Maybe you should take the day off and get some rest."

"I can't, we have those remains from the Ming Dynasty to examine this week and I don't want to miss it."

"Okay, I'll bargain with you. I take you to work, but as soon as you feel as though you are going to faint, throw-up or your headache gets worse, I'm taking you home. Deal."

"Okay, deal." said Carlie giving him a weak smile.

bxbxbxbxbxb

"Wendell, why is Carlie here when she looks as though she is going to either faint or throw up?" asked Angela walking beside Wendell as he was approaching Brennan's office.

"She said she needed to come in, but if she gets any worse, then I will take her home." said Wendell.

"She looks pale. Mind you I remember what morning sickness was like."

"What makes you think she is pregnant?" asked Wendell trying to hide the secret. They had planned to tell everyone at the twelve-week point but that plan was going out the window.

"She told Brennan and me about two weeks ago while Booth was in hospital. Well, I guessed and Brennan didn't know what a bun in the oven meant." said Angela.

"Wait, she told you before she told me?"

"_I should have just kept my mouth shut." _thought Angela. "Look, this is not her fault. I guessed and she cannot lie to save her life."

"I need to check if she is okay, if what you are saying is true." said Wendell rather irked. He walked over to the autopsy room where he found Carlie looking worse than she did when he left not twenty minutes before.

"I'm still alive." She said smiling slightly.

"You look worse. I should take you home now." said Wendell.

"You look disgruntled."

"Did you tell Angela about the baby before me?" asked Wendell.

"No, she guessed. Look, I went to see Doctor Fields before I went to see Booth a couple of weeks ago, and I said that I felt like a defective typewriter." said Carlie. "Are you mad?"

"No, I am not angry at you. I do think you need to go home." said Wendell.

"I'm fine honestly." said Carlie putting her hand to her head.

"You don't look it."

Carlie blinked as she found her vision being punctured with an array of pink, blue and green lights. Her head felt like it had exploded and she slumped down and Wendell quickly grabbed her.

bxbxbxbxbxb

Carlie prised her eyes open and felt something cold and damp on her forehead. She looked around and she found herself in her bedroom.

"Hi." said Wendell softly.

"Hey," Carlie said hoarsely, "what happened?"

"You fainted, which was brought on from the migraine."

"Why didn't you take me to the hospital? It could have been serious."

"You woke up after about thirty seconds, then you went back to sleep again. If it had lasted longer than a minute I would have." said Wendell handing her a glass of water. "How do you feel now?"

"Well, the pain isn't as excruciating as before, but I still feel a little nauseous." said Carlie taking a sip of the cool liquid. "I never thought that a headache could cause this much damage. I didn't fall on my stomach did I?"

"No I caught you before you landed on the floor." said Wendell removing the flannel from her head. He checked her temperature with the back of his hand. "You've cooled down a little."

"Wendell," said Carlie putting her hand on his forearm, "are you sure you weren't angry earlier?"

"No. I think I was a little annoyed because of what happened with Angela all those years ago."

"I thought you broke up because you would have considered her a duty."

"When she found out she wasn't pregnant, I didn't find out about the whole thing until three months later, and everyone knew before I did. I guess I was more annoyed at the thought of that happening again."

"Listen that was not my intention. I wanted you to be the first person I told, but you know I am a hopeless liar. I don't want to hurt you."

"I know baby." said Wendell. "I need to get back to work, so why don't you get some rest."

"I will. I love you." said Carlie.

"I love you too." said Wendell pecking her lips. "By the way, my mother called and we're going to her place on Sunday."

**I am going to continue this into the new year. I don't know how long it will take me to finish but it might be finished before my final exams in May.**

**You know what to do, leave a comment in the box if you liked it, hated it or just want to give some constructive criticism. **


	2. Try to Tell Your Mother

_But I wish I could feel it all for you.  
I wish I could be it all for you.  
If I could erase the pain,  
Maybe you'd feel the same.  
I'd do it all for you.  
I would, I would, I would, I would._

_Ellie Goulding – Gun and Horses_

_May 2017 - Nine Weeks Pregnant_

"So are you going to tell Grandma Louise about the baby?" asked Will. He is extremely easy-going for a ten-year-old but he really likes his own company. The relationship between Wendell and Will was rather good as Wendell treated Will as an adult, even when Will was five-year-old.

"We haven't actually thought about this." said Carlie.

"To be fair it is my mother. The risk of a miscarriage is lower after the eighth week." said Wendell.

"How are we going to mention it to her though?"

"I thought 'we're having a baby' would be helpful." said Will.

"It isn't as simple as that Will." said Wendell. "With mothers you have to approach the subject delicately."

"Why have you had any experience?" asked Carlie raising her eyebrow at Wendell.

"No." said Wendell with a small laugh in his voice. "It's just that you don't know how she will react."

"Maybe she'll bring the subject up by asking us when are we are going to get married and when are we planning to have kids." said Carlie.

bxbxbxbxbxb

"Have you done something to your hair Carlie?" asked Louise Bray when she handed Carlie a mug full of tea.

"Not since I saw you last." said Carlie.

"There is something different about you that I cannot put my finger on." said Louise.

"I haven't done anything Louise." said Carlie. "I wasn't well on Tuesday so maybe that is it."

"What was wrong?"

"Migraine." said Wendell.

"It's your skin. It is glowing." said Louise.

"It's passed now." said Wendell.

"And I feel much better." said Carlie.

"You two are acting strangely. Are you both feeling okay?"

"Define strange Mom." said Wendell.

"You are finishing each other's sentences and you seem to be a little jumpy." said Louise. "So what is going on?"

"Nothing, honestly." said Wendell unconvincingly.

Carlie took a sip of the tea; however there was something different about the taste. Louise had made it just the way Carlie liked it and it was Carlie's favourite brand, but for some reason it didn't taste right to her.

"Are you okay?" Wendell asked in a hush voice so his mother would not hear.

"I'm fine." said Carlie taking another sip. Calmly, she put the mug down and walked upstairs. After about a minute, Will walked downstairs looking confused.

"Is Mom okay?" asked Will.

"Why?" asked both Brays.

"She is throwing up in the bathroom." said Will.

Wendell got out of his seat and walked up the stairs. He knocked on the bathroom door and said, "Carls are you alright in there?"

"No." she answered through the door. Knowing that the bathroom door has a faulty lock, he opened the door and he found Carlie leaning against the bathtub. "I just threw up."

"Will told Mom and me. She is now worried about you." said Wendell grabbing a glass from the cupboard and filled it with the water from the cold tap.

"We need to tell her about the baby." said Carlie as Wendell handed her the glass.

"I know. Okay, I'll let you recover before we go downstairs and tell Mom."

"I'm fine now. Just give me a moment." said Carlie standing up. She straightened out her dress and took Wendell's hand. "Are you sure you want to tell her now?"

"Positive." said Wendell. They walked downstairs hand in hand and stood in front of Wendell's mother.

"Louise, Wendell and I need to tell you something. It is important." said Carlie. The older woman sat up straight, not knowing what her son and his girlfriend were going to tell her.

"Carlie is having a baby." said Wendell. Carlie nodded and rested her hand subconsciously on her stomach.

It was silent for a moment until Louise said, "Oh thank goodness; I was beginning to wonder when you two were going to have a baby."

"I assume you are happy about becoming a grandmother. Biologically anyway." said Carlie.

"Of course I am Carlie." said Louise getting up to hug both Wendell and Carlie.

"Well, that is one parent down." said Wendell.

"Maybe we should wait to tell my father." said Carlie.

**Don't worry if you think I am neglecting Will a little, that is going to be a chapter of its own. **


	3. How to Tell a Bunch of Scientists

_You sit there in your heartache,  
Waiting on some beautiful boy to  
save you from your old ways.  
You play forgiveness.  
Watch it now, here he comes!  
He doesn't look a thing like Jesus,  
But he talks like a gentleman.  
Like you imagined when you were young._

_The Killers – When You Were Young_

_June 2017 - Twelve Weeks Pregnant_

Carlie was reclined back on the hospital bed with her t-shirt rolled up to just under her bra. Wendell was in the chair beside the bed with his hand over hers while Carlie's gynaecologist and obstetrician, Doctor Eliana Fields, was putting ultrasound gel onto Carlie's belly. It was the twelve-week scan and this was the first time they would be able to see the baby as more than just an apple seed.

"Are you nervous?" asked Doctor Fields.

"A tiny bit." said Carlie as the transducer was placed on her stomach. The screen next to bed showed a black and grey image and in the middle of the screen there was the distinctive shape of a foetus. In the shape there was a small flicker.

"So, there is the baby." said Doctor Fields. "You can see the heart there, and the hands, and the feet."

"That is amazing." said Wendell.

"So is everything okay with the baby?" asked Carlie.

"The baby is a good weight and length for how far along you are." said Doctor Fields. "You are about twelve weeks and five days so you are due about the 22nd December, give or take a day."

"Knowing my luck, it'll be the 5th January." said Carlie.

"That is the latest that can happen before an induction." said Doctor Fields. "I'm going to test your blood pressure and take a sample of your blood just to run some tests, but from what I can see everything is good here."

bxbxbxbxbxb

There was an exhibition opening at the Jeffersonian and Carlie, for some unknown reason, had been asked to introduce the person in charge of the exhibition.

"So why did Doctor Cunningham ask you to introduce him?" asked Wendell when he was sorting his tie out. He had pulled out a grey suit and a white shirt so he could at least look smart for this occasion.

"It would give a lovely sense of occasion apparently. Also I was the first person he saw, even though he doesn't seem to know my name or what I actually do at work." answered Carlie from the bathroom.

"How can he not know your name but ask you to do this speech?"

"He thinks my name is Casey." said Carlie.

"Right." mumbled Wendell. Carlie walked out of the bathroom with her hair in a ballerina bun, wearing a strapless fuchsia dress and she had a black clutch bag in her hand. "Wow, you look amazing."

"Thanks, you look really handsome in that suit." said Carlie. "I think that our cover might be blown though." she said pointing to her stomach where there was a slight rounding.

"They're smart enough to notice so we may as well let them find out for themselves." said Wendell.

"Another question. Should I wear heels?"

"As long as they are not too high, I think you will be okay." said Wendell.

"Black?"

"Black."

"Okay, so we'll wait for the sitter and then we'll go to this potential disaster."

"You'll be fine. I think that everyone will be that surprised about the baby, they won't be listening to you."

bxbxbxbxbxb

The couple walked into the large room for the Ming Dynasty Warriors exhibition hand in hand. The manoeuvred over to their group of friends and they began to talk to them.

"So what time do you have to introduce Doctor Cunningham?" asked Clark.

"In about five minutes." said Carlie. "I know what I am going to say so I should be fine."

"Champagne?" asked the waiter. Wendell took his glass, but Carlie shook his head.

"No thank you." said Carlie.

"Why did you not take a drink?" asked Finn.

"I don't need one." said Carlie. They clearly had not noticed the change in silhouette. "I am going to get ready."

She left Wendell with the group while Carlie got onto the stage and in front of the microphone. He smiled at her reassuringly and she tapped the microphone. The lights went on her and everyone turned and all the eyebrows of the squints raised, aside from Angela, Brennan and Hodgins.

"Is that?" asked Arastoo.

"I believe so." said Cam.

"That is…" said Sweets in disbelief.

"Has she had a boob job?" asked Fisher. Clark put his hand over his eyes and shook his head.

"Fisher look about an inch south." said Booth.

Fisher did what Booth said and he said, "She has gained a bit of weight, but I have to say I like the improvements on her breasts."

"Please be quiet." said Clark sharply. "She's pregnant."

"Dude, when?" asked Finn.

"Twelve weeks." said Wendell.

"Was it planned?" asked Cam. Wendell shook his head and found himself bombarded with a load of questions.

"Bones, how long have you known about this?" asked Booth.

"Since you were in hospital getting your tumour removed." said Brennan.

"You were knocked out by all the drugs so don't beat yourself up." said Angela.

"I honestly think you will be great parents." said Arastoo.

"Thanks man." said Wendell with a beaming smile on his face. He turned his face over to Carlie on the stage where she was just finishing the introduction.

"So without further delay, let us introduce Doctor Cunningham who will be giving a brief lecture on the Ming Dynasty." said Carlie. The audience applauded as a man in a tweed suit came onto the stage as Carlie walked off and back over to Wendell.

"You did great." said Wendell kissing the top of Carlie's dark-brown hair.

"Thanks." said Carlie.

"Oh, I get it now." said Fisher. Everyone looked at Fisher in confusion. "I thought the change was your breasts."

Carlie looked down at her cleavage and back up at Fisher raising one eyebrow.

"I should get a drink." said Fisher.

"I think you should." said Clark.


	4. Decisions, Decisions

_Give me a second I,  
I need to get my story straight.  
My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the Empire State.  
My lover she's waiting for me just across the bar;  
My seat's been taken by some sunglasses asking 'bout a scar._

_Fun. ft Janelle __Monáe __– We Are Young_

_June 2012 - Fifteen Weeks Pregnant_

Wendell didn't think much of the red notebook when Carlie bought it one evening. However, a week after she had bought it Wendell decided to peek inside while Carlie was cooking and he got a bit of a shock. There was about twenty pages worth of lists ranging from names for both girls and boys and a to-do list. Most of the contents of the lists didn't bother him until he saw "look for a house".

"Wendell, what are you doing?" Carlie asked pushing a bowl of chilli in front of Wendell.

"What do you mean by 'look for a house'?" asked Wendell.

"I was going to suggest it to you, but I thought that with the baby coming, we could do with a bigger place."

"This apartment has three bedrooms. There is enough space for the four of us."

"It was a suggestion. I have not go to an estate agent behind your back." said Carlie firmly. "The idea was that we get a bigger place with a garden. I am not taking it seriously."

"You do know that I have to help with these decisions. You cannot just make them on your own."

"What are you angry about? The house?" asked Carlie.

"No."

"Then what is it because I cannot deal with you when you are in a mood?" asked Carlie. Wendell stay quiet and ate his chilli. "Fine."

She walked away from the breakfast bar and slammed the door as she walked into the bedroom. Wendell sighed and walked to the door. He knocked gently and opened the door. "Carls, are you okay?" He asked.

Carlie didn't respond. Wendell went over to the bed and put his hand on her shoulder. She shifted away from the touch and didn't look at him.

"Are you going to talk to me?" asked Wendell. She said nothing. "Are you going to be childish?"

Carlie turned her head and glared at Wendell. He sighed and grabbed a duvet from under the bed and went into the living room again.

bxbxbxbxbxb

Wendell, having had a restless night on the sofa, walked tiredly into Cam's office to hand in his work on the most recent case, but he stopped when he heard Carlie's voice. He waited for about five minutes before she walked out but barely acknowledged Wendell. Once she was out of sight, Wendell walked into the office.

"Doctor Bray, have you finished the paperwork on the case?" asked Cam.

"Yeah." said Wendell rather fatigued.

"What's up? You seem to be a little tired."

"I got couched last night." said Wendell.

"Why? Did you and Carlie have a fight?"

"I wouldn't call it a fight but it was a heated discussion. Carls bought this notebook and I read some of it. There are a bunch of lists and on one of them she wrote 'look for a house'. I asked her about it and she said that is was a suggestion and I said that she cannot do all the decisions without me especially since we are having a baby. She asked me why I am annoyed and I did not answer her." said Wendell.

"Wendell, you have to remember that this is not her first pregnancy. She knows what to expect. However, she was seventeen so she hasn't experienced what it was like to make decisions with another person." said Cam. "I know that this is new for you but you need to tell her why you are annoyed at her suggestion of looking or a new house. At the end of the day, you are both in this together and you both need to compromise."

"She won't talk to me though. I tried to talk to her last night and I ended up on the couch."

"Maybe you need to tell her what you were annoyed at. I think that the breakdown in communication that caused her to be angry with you." said Cam.

Wendell looked into his wallet and found the twelve-week scan of their baby. He had to get her to talk to him and they needed to reach a compromise. Not just for their relationship but for Will and the baby as well.

bxbxbxbxbxb

Later that day, Carlie was reading a pregnancy book on the sofa when Wendell sat down next to her with a black notebook.

"Carls, I'm sorry I got annoyed last night. I just wished that you would have discussed the idea of looking for a new place with me before you wrote it down. It just made it seem as though you had decided." said Wendell.

Carlie looked up from her book a moment and then put it on the coffee table. She moved over to him and placed her head under his chin. She said, "I'm sorry if I was acting childish. I just got frustrated with you not talking to me about why you were bothered about me suggesting that we look for a house."

"I guess it is because this is the first place I had after living with my mother for most of my life. I don't know why Vincent and I decided to rent a three bedroom apartment but I guess it was a sign." said Wendell wrapping his arm around Carlie's waist and felt the small bump that had formed.

"I thought you didn't believe in fate."

Wendell smiled and said, "I thought I did until I met you."

Carlie smiled and kissed him gently on the lips. When she let go, she asked, "What is in the book?"

"I thought that I would do my own lists. Then we can compare and see what we can compromise on."

"That sounds like a good idea." said Carlie. "However, another good idea would be for you to get reacquainted with our bed because I don't think the sofa is comfortable to sleep on."

"I like that idea." said Wendell lifting himself from the sofa and then picked Carlie up bridal style. "Whoa."

"I am getting heavy for you?"

"No." said Wendell.

"Whoa." said Carlie suddenly.

"What?"

"I think the baby moved."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it was like little butterflies. This is really cool."

"Do you want me to put you down? I cannot really feel it while I have my arms under your legs and armpits."

"As soon as you get to the bed Doctor Bray."


	5. Men and Their Daughters

_If at some point we all succumb,  
For goodness sake let us be young,  
Because time gets harder to outrun,  
And I'm nobody, I'm not done._

_The Vaccines – Wetsuit_

_August 2017 - Twenty Weeks Pregnant_

Carlie looked at her outfits she had laid out on the bed and then her reflection in the mirror. Her stomach seemed to have grown dramatically over the last week. In the end she opted for a tank top and cargo shorts as it was the hottest day of the year so far and her shorts could actually fit her.

"Hey, are you ready?" asked Wendell.

"Nearly." answered Carlie. "Just let me get my bag."

"Are you sure you want to find out the sex?"

"I'm sure. I'm not really comfortable referring to the baby as an it." said Carlie. The house phone rang and Carlie walked to it and answered, "Hello."

"_Carla, this is your father speaking." _said a man down the phone.

"Hi Dad. Why are you calling this early?"

"_I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner tonight. You and I have not spoken for a while."_

"Tonight? Well, I am available. We'll have to go to Founding Fathers though. I am working overtime until six so will quarter to seven work?"

"_That will be fine. I will see you later." _said Carlie's father.

"Bye." said Carlie hanging the phone up.

"What was that about?" asked Wendell.

"Dad wants to have dinner tonight." said Carlie.

"And?"

"I said about quarter to seven."

"Do you need me to come?"

"No, I think my dad would be less inclined to murder you if you weren't there." said Carlie.

"Okay. Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

bxbxbxbxbxb

"Okay. Are we ready to see your baby?" asked Doctor Fields.

"Yeah." said Carlie pulling her tank top above her expanded stomach.

"I'm sure that was smaller yesterday." said Wendell. Carlie rolled her eyes as the transducer was placed on her belly. The screen flashed with a black and grey image of a baby and the baby was sucking its thumb.

"Aw, that's so cute." said Carlie.

"Baby has a strong heartbeat and is good size. Do you want me to do a 4d scan?" asked Doctor Fields.

"Yeah sure." said Carlie. The image changed to a sepia image and the features of the baby were more profound.

"It has your nose." said Wendell.

"Has your chin." said Carlie. "Wow that is strange seeing it for the first time."

"I can tell you the sex if you would like to know." said Doctor Fields.

"Yeah, we said we'd like to know." said Wendell taking Carlie's hand.

"You are having a girl."

"What?" said Carlie looking closer at the screen. "Are you sure?"

"About ninety-seven percent." said Doctor Fields.

"Are you going to cope with a girl?" asked Carlie turning her head to Wendell.

"I think so."

"Are you happy?" asked Carlie.

"Of course I am." said Wendell. They smiled brightly at each other before returning to the image of their daughter.

bxbxbxbxbxb

Carlie's expectations of her father reacting to her pregnancy was correct. Doctor Antonio (or Tony to Wendell in his attempts to annoy is father-in-law) Edwards was not impressed. Wendell had accompanied Carlie to dinner in the end so he could calm her down, however his presence seemed aggravate Doctor Edwards more. Carlie didn't get much of a chance to tell her father because she needed the bathroom before she had the chance. The bump said more in two seconds than Carlie did in the two minutes from when her father arrived to when she needed the bathroom. Unfortunately, Wendell was now in his firing line.

"It's a girl." said Wendell trying to defuse the tension.

"You got her pregnant. You got her pregnant and you are not marrying her." said Doctor Edwards.

"Sir, I would if she'd let me."

"She won't let you? She let you have sex with her without a condom."

"They're only 98% effective."

"Never the less Wendell, you really should have taken extra precautions."

"Look, I know the problem isn't Carlie being pregnant, it is me. You know that you'll have to put up me forever and you are taking it out on me. I love your daughter, I'd stand in front of a firing squad for her and Will. She's beautiful, funny, smart, kind and she is the only person who has ever beaten me at basketball. We've been through hell and back over the last year and we're still as strong as ever. I know who hate me because I didn't come from suburbia and I didn't go to a fancy school and I was funded to study and currently we are not in the best situation economically, but we both have secure jobs that we are damn good at and we live a decent neighbourhood." said Wendell finally getting the guts to stand up for himself. He took out a picture of the 4D ultrasound they had earlier and pushed it forward. "We both want you to be part of her life. What I'm actually asking you is to be civil - the both of us, you and me - for Carlie, Will and the baby's sake. Deal?"

Wendell waited for Doctor Edwards' answer as he looked at the photo. "Ok, I can be civil." he holds his hand out and Wendell shook it to seal the deal.

"Now, sir, if you do not mind, I need to find your daughter." said Wendell getting up and walking towards the bathroom. "Carls are you in there?"

"There isn't anyone in here but me." She called back.

"You all right?" he asked sitting next to her.

"I just lost my cookies but we're fine. So what did my dad say?"

"Well there was the pregnant and not married, the condom excetreta."

"Can't say I'm shocked."

"I just asked him if we could be civil for everyone's sake. He agreed."

"Wow, usually he is very hard to negotiate with under the best of circumstances. I should have just called beforehand."

"This way was a little more interesting though."

"True. We should go back out there."

"Yeah, we should." said Wendell getting up. He helped Carlie up and she gave him a hug. Wendell smiled and hugged her back. "I love you, you know that."

"Yeah, I love you too." said Carlie. Wendell tried to kiss her before she interrupted him. "I just threw up."


	6. Shades of Pink

_It's easy to see, it's easy to see,  
To see only white where colour should be.  
It's easy to feel, it's easy to feel,  
But it's not good enough, even though it's real._

_Manic Street Preachers – Ocean Spray_

_September 2017 - Twenty-five Weeks Pregnant_

Carlie received a letter from an adoption agency that she went to before she fell pregnant saying that they had found her birth mother but they could only give her the address of a contact in London. So, with the encouragement of Wendell, she packed her bags and headed to London.

This left Wendell with Will for a few days. Even though most of Will's early memories involved Wendell at some point or another, they hadn't spent much time alone together since Will liked to spend time in his room either doing homework or something else. They did get on and Will had even called Wendell, "Dad" at one point. Wendell decided to at least spend some time with Will to see if he did have the potential to be a father to a ten-year-old.

"Will, come on I have to get you to school before I go to work." said Wendell knocking on Will's bedroom door.

"I'm coming." said Will walking out of his room with his school uniform on. Will's nose looked bright red and his eyes were rather pink.

"You're sick." said Wendell feeling Will's head.

"I'm fine." said Will. Wendell went to the cabinet in the bathroom and brought out a digital thermometer out. Will reluctantly put it in this mouth and waited for the temperature to show.

"One hundred." said Wendell. "Sorry kiddo, it looks like you are going to have to stay home today."

Will sighed and went back to his room to put his pyjamas back on. Wendell went to the kitchen and got some Motrin from the kitchen and a hot water bottle. Will came out of his room in his pyjamas and wrapped in his Buzz Lightyear duvet. Will sat on the sofa and rested in front of the television. Wendell put the hot water bottle by Will's feet and the Motrin on the table.

"I'm going to call work and tell Cam that I cannot come in. You and me are going to hang out today." said Wendell.

"Okay." said Will. Wendell smiled and went to the phone.

bxbxbxbxbxb

A couple of hours later, Wendell and Will had sat through re-runs of an old cartoon in silence.

"What are you going to name the baby?" asked Will.

"We don't know. We have discussed it though. We just haven't come to a conclusion yet." said Wendell. "What do you think she should be called?"

"I like either Rosie or Molly." said Will.

"I did say Rosie, but your mom has issues with that name."

"Why don't you name her after your mom? I was named after my great-grandfather."

"Louise could be her middle name." said Wendell. "I have always wondered why you are named Will and not William."

"You have to bear in mind that mom is only seventeen years older than I am so she might have thought William was a little dorky." said Will. "The name Will is straight to the point. Why did your mom name you Wendell?"

"I have no idea." said Wendell. "Do you want to go out for a bit?"

"Where?" asked Will.

"Hardware store. I was thinking about getting some stuff for the baby's room and I thought that you could help me with choosing the colours. Maybe we can start decorating this afternoon."

"I suppose I could." said Will. "I feel a little better."

"Okay get your clothes and we'll get going." said Wendell.

bxbxbxbxbxb

In the hardware store, Wendell had gotten a large trolley that Will decided he wanted a ride on.

"Okay, what do we need first?" asked Will.

"Paint I think." said Wendell pushing the trolley into the paint aisle where there was a large row of tinned paint. "We need pink."

"I think pink would be the obvious colour." said Will.

"Well, we need to do two coats of paint on the walls. Can you see a paint chart anywhere?"

Will got off the trolley and went to a plastic case where there were different coloured paint charts encased. He found a couple of pink ones and took them out. "We have Ashes of Roses, Aurora Pink, Watermelon and Pink Beauty, among others." He said.

"We should get some tester paints first and then decide on what shade of pink." said Wendell. "We'll have to use a lighter shade of pink for the edging."

"What about Irish Rose?" asked Will pointing to a box on the paint chart.

"Yeah, that is nice." said Wendell. "Let's get the tester paints for those colours and then we'll get a small tin of Irish Rose."

"Shouldn't we get a crib while we are in this place?" asked Will.

"I suppose. Your mom did leave her credit card so I assume she would want us to use it for the baby and do something useful." said Wendell.

"Won't she be sleeping in your room for the first few months?" asked Will.

"Well, yeah but she does need to have her own bed for when she is a little older."

bxbxbxbxbxb

"So, we have Ashes of Roses, Aurora Pink, Watermelon and Pink Beauty. What do you think?" asked Wendell.

"It's all pink." said Will.

"That was the point. Which shade of pink?"

"Honestly, Aurora Pink."

"Okay Aurora Pink it is then." said Wendell making a note on a sheet of paper. "It's a good thing that was the large tin of white paint I bought then." said Wendell pouring white paint into a tray and started to roll some out onto the wall using a paint roller.

"Why is buying white paint a good thing?"

"This is undercoat paint. It stops the walls from turning brown once I but the pink on." said Wendell.

"Okay, so how long should this take?"

"You should go back to bed. You are sick."

"I feel better."

"You still look ill though. It's okay, I'll make you something to eat later so you can go to bed for now."

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit then."

bxbxbxbxbxb

A few days later, Carlie returned home and was a little upset. The meeting between her and her birth mother did not go well. Wendell had collected her from the airport and once they were back in their apartment.

"Baby, I know that you are not in the mood at the moment but I have a surprise for you." said Wendell.

"Wendell, I just want to lie down." said Carlie.

"It will only take a second." he said taking her hand. He led her to the empty bedroom and opened it. "It's not done but this is a start."

Carlie walked into the room and looked around the white walls and the pink swatch on one wall and the box in the middle of the floor. She said, "It's pretty."

"Like I said it isn't done yet but I wanted you to be surprised. The wall will be pink when I get time to finish it."

"It's perfect. Even though it isn't done. I love it so far." said Carlie. "Did Will help you?"

"He has been under the weather so he helped select the shade of pink to use for the wall."

"He's okay though?"

"It was just a small cold so he'll live." said Wendell. "Are you okay now?"

"All the better for seeing you." She said wrapping her arms around his neck and she hugged him tight enough so she didn't crush her twenty-five week pregnant belly. He hugged her back and rubbed her back gently.


	7. Fall

_Where you go I go,  
What you see I see.  
I know I'd never be me.  
Without the security  
Of your loving arms  
Keeping me from harm.  
Put your hand in my hand  
And we'll stand._

_Adele – Skyfall_

_September 2017 - Twenty-five Weeks Pregnant_

The day after she had come home, Carlie had decided to come into work to try to distract herself from the disastrous meeting she had with her birth mother. She had been tired and a little weak but she thought it was jet lag.

"Baby, are you sure you are okay?" asked Wendell when Carlie was sitting down in the seating area of the lab.

"I'm just very tired. It is just jet lag so I'll be fine tomorrow." She answered.

"You do look a little pale but I guess that comes with being tired I suppose."

"Wendell, I am fine. I just need to sit down." said Carlie.

"Okay, but if you need anything, you know to call me." said Wendell kissing the top of her head.

About half an hour later, despite having some chest pain and a headache, she wandered to the platform where there was a file on top of some boxes. Quickly, she walked over to the stepladder next to the boxes and started to climb it. Carlie just about grabbed the file when her head went dizzy and everything went black.

bxbxbxbxbxb

Carlie woke up to find herself in a hospital room. She was attached to a heart monitor and a foetal heart monitor and both had a slightly elevated heart rate than what was normal. At least the baby was okay.

"You're awake." said Wendell walking into the room.

"What happened?" She asked weakly.

"You fell off a stepladder. Doctor Fields took a blood test and the results should be back in a minute."

"Oh my God I am so sorry."

"Well you should be for climbing a ladder but I wouldn't want that to happen to you." said Wendell.

"I'm sorry I made you worry like that. I should have thought before I got on that ladder. I was feeling dizzy and my chest and head were hurting so I should have just called for help." said Carlie in rush.

"Wait you had chest pains?"

"I thought it was heartburn but now I am worried that this is a heart attack."

"Carlie, you look after yourself, it cannot be a heart attack. It might have been something else causing the pains." He said sitting beside her on the bed.

"She's okay though?"

"Doctor Fields wants to keep you in for a couple of days just in case you do go into premature labour but she said that there is little damage. You just pulled a muscle." said Wendell kissing the top of her head.

The door knocked and Doctor Fields walked into the room with a clipboard. "How is the patient?" She asked.

"I feel like an irresponsible parent, I may have had a heart attack and I nearly caused the man I love to almost lose his hair because I stress him out." said Carlie. "Overall, quite good."

"Nice to see that you have not lost your sense of humour. Anyway, your blood test came back and you seem to have severe anaemia. The chest pains you were feeling was caused by Angina, so you did not have a heart attack. You are not the only pregnant mother to climb a stepladder but I think you need to be a little careful and Wendell's hair is fine so you can relax." said Doctor Fields. "I just want to monitor you for the next couple of days and you'll need to take some iron supplements to get your iron levels back up."

"I assume this means I'll have to eat spinach." said Carlie wrinkling her nose at the thought.

"Chocolate has shown to have high levels of iron so it isn't all bad news." said Wendell.

"Thanks." said Carlie resting her head on Wendell's chest.

"I do have some good news." said Doctor Fields. "The amniocentesis came back with no problems and your baby is definitely a girl."

"Okay thanks." said Carlie. "I will never do anything stupid again."

"If you don't do stupid things we never learn." said Wendell.

"I suppose you are right." said Carlie. "I'm not going to be able to work for a while am I?"

"I'll speak to Cam but I think you could do with some rest."

"I could prepare for the baby while you are at work."

"What are you going to do? Knit?"

"It's not too late to learn." said Carlie sighing. "This seems familiar."

"Well, this time we haven't lost the baby so I would say this is an improvement."

"Do you think that if the pregnancy hadn't been ectopic we would be having this baby?"

"I don't think so. It doesn't mean I love this baby any more or any less than the baby we lost but I would rather have waited about a year before we had another baby."

"We would have loved that baby."

"I know we would have. I think I am glad that this happened as quickly as it did."

"Me too."


	8. Zombie Niall and a Space Hopper

_Science fiction, double feature.  
Doctor X will build a creature.  
See androids fighting Brad and Janet.  
Anne Francis stars in Forbidden Planet.  
Wo oh oh ohohoh.  
At the late night, double feature, picture show._

_Richard O'Brien – Science Fiction/Double Feature_

_October 2017 - Twenty-nine Weeks Pregnant_

"Oh my God." whispered Carlie as Wendell kissed up her body right up to her lips. After the fall, Wendell wouldn't touch her until said otherwise by the doctor. After another visit to the doctor, Carlie was out of risk of going into premature labour but was still quite anaemic so she hadn't gone back to work. Unfortunately, he was a little restricted in certain areas such as her breasts so he had to make do with others.

Wendell flopped to the side of Carlie and rained kisses on her shoulder. "Was that okay for you?"

"Perfect." said Carlie kissing him again. "I have a question though. Does sex feel different to you know you have been reduced to being under me?"

Wendell laughed and pulled her closer. "Not really, I am used to you being the dominate one in the bed. Besides, my fear of crushing the baby doesn't make me worry so much about my masculinity being taken. What about you?"

"Well, she kicks more after sex and my centre of gravity shifts in different positions but nothing is really different."

"I need to tell you something?" said Wendell pulling a letter out of the bedside draw. "We are overdue on some payments."

"Like what?"

"Visa, electric, and car insurance." He said.

"Shit. I can pay for the Visa and the electric."

"I should have thought before spending money on all those testers."

"Look, I know that this is going to be hard but we can get through this. It isn't like we haven't been spending the money on something unimportant. Don't worry about it baby." She said resting her head on Wendell's chest.

Wendell stroked her back but kept himself awake. In total the bills cost about three-thousand and ninety-six dollars and even then he would pay for the car insurance he was the only one who drove. He needed to get a part-time job to pay off the insurance company before the car is repossessed.

bxbxbxbxbxb

Wendell had taken a bar job at night just to get some extra cash into the house. Carlie had noticed that he hadn't been around but was so tired that she didn't have much energy to argue with him over her worries.

One of the girls in the bar had clocked onto the attractive Wendell so she decided to see if she could pull him. She was blonde, buxom and looking for a good time."

"Hello." She said. "My name is Sadie."

"Wendell. Can I get you a drink?" asked Wendell.

"White wine spritzer." said Sadie. "So, I see no wedding ring."

"I have a girlfriend."

"Is she coming to this bar at any point tonight?"

"No, she's pregnant. That is why I am here."

"Driving you nuts?"

"No, money." said Wendell handing her a drink.

"Oh, so you wouldn't be interested in me then." said Sadie walking away from the bar.

Wendell leaned against the shelf behind him and sighed. This was getting too much to cope with. He was falling asleep at work; he hadn't spent time with his pregnant girlfriend who he loved and should be with at the moment.

"Oi." Someone called. "Are you just going to stand their all evening?"

"No, I am going home to my girlfriend and handing in my notice." said Wendell putting a cloth down.

bxbxbxbxbxb

The next day, Wendell had been offered a raise by Cam because of his work on the case and because she thought he needed the help.

"Guess what?" said Wendell walking into their apartment with a beaming smile on his face. "I got a raise."

"Really, that's fantastic." said Carlie smiling back. "So you can pay off the insurance?"

"Yeah. Also it means I can get some more stuff and a better stroller for the baby."

"I don't know about you Doctor Bray, but I bought some non-alcoholic champagne and some strawberries, and there is a bath for two." said Carlie. She took his hand and led him to the bathroom where she had ran a bath with some bubbles.

"Great I need a bath. You know to relax." said Wendell taking his shirt off revealing his taut chest and arms.

bxbxbxbxbxb

Twenty minutes later, Carlie's back was laying against Wendell's chest and he was rubbing her belly in concentric circles.

"Where have you been the last couple of weeks?" asked Carlie.

"I got a part-time job in a bar." said Wendell.

"Why?"

"I just needed the money to pay off the insurance and I thought that we could do with the extra money coming in but I realised that it was stupid and I quit. I should have been spending time with you." said Wendell.

"Wendell, I could have settled the insurance."

"I drive the car so it is my responsibility. I know I could have asked but I need to settle my own financial affairs." said Wendell kissing her neck. "I should have been with you."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Are you scared about having this baby?"

"I was. I thought that if I wasn't taking care of myself then how could I be able to take care of a baby. Then I asked Booth how he felt when Parker was born and he answered that I shouldn't worry too much. As soon as I have her in my arms then all those worries will go away." said Wendell pecking his lips on her shoulder. "Are you scared?"

"I think I am more scared about having to leave her when I return from maternity leave, but I am not scared about having her." said Carlie. "Your mom got us some little jars and containers to put some homemade baby food inside."

"We have to make our own baby food?"

"Well, at least it is organic. Also we have the Jeffersonian Halloween Ball to go to tomorrow."

Wendell groaned as he hated Halloween due to an incident when he was younger. "Do we need to go?"

"I have barely seen everyone so this could be good for both of us. You just have to eat the food and wear a costume."

bxbxbxbxbxb

Carlie had found the perfect pregnancy costume: a space hopper. She had bought an orange jumpsuit from a costume store and drawn a face on the stomach area. To complete the outfit, she had an orange hair band with flashing antennas.

"Wendell are you ready?" asked Carlie. Wendell walked out of the bedroom wearing a tore polo shirt and jeans. "Seriously, who are you supposed to be?"

"Niall from One Direction as a Zombie." answered Wendell.


	9. Getting Ready

_'Cause you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven,  
For too long, for too long.  
Yeah, you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven,  
For too long, for too long._

_Bruno Mars – Locked out of Heaven _

_November 2017 - Thirty-four Weeks Pregnant_

Wendell looked at the three-page list that Carlie had made for the labour and post-natal bag. He had offered to get some of the stuff so that a still ill Carlie could get some rest.

"Carls, are you sure that we need all this?" He asked.

"Yeah. I need those flannel pyjamas so I can breast feed; I need maternity bras, pads, and, quite frankly, a new dressing gown." said Carlie taking her iron supplement.

"Okay, if you insist." said Wendell. "Just remember to lie down if you feel tired at all."

"Will do. Also, get some stuff for yourself. There is a list for me, a list for the baby and a little one for you."

"Okay, I love you." He said kissing her lips.

"Love you too."

bxbxbxbxbxb

"Honey, I am home." said Wendell carrying about eight bags, which he deposited on the kitchen floor.

"Hey, did you manage to get everything?" asked Carlie.

"Just about. I didn't get a car seat or the snacks." said Wendell. "What is that on your stomach?"

"I knitted some booties but they look a little odd." said Carlie holding up two pink knitted socks, one a little bigger than the other. "I thought I might as well try."

"They look cute." said Wendell. "I bought some random stuff as well."

"Like what?"

He went to one of the bags and pulled out a couple of small books, a teddy bear and a little hockey stick.

"How did I know you were going to indoctrinate our daughter?" She said smiling.

"With all the pink she has to have a little part of her father in her." said Wendell kissing her belly. "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty tired. I just thought she could do with some knitted socks. Seriously, the way I did them is as though one of her feet is going to be the size of a hobbit's."

"Her feet will not be the size of a hobbit's." said Wendell. "I was going to finish her room this weekend and I bought some stencils for the walls and some blue paint."

"Okay, did you get the stuff for the birth?"

"Yeah, the woman at the check-out gave me a strange look when I put the Always on the conveyor belt. I said that they were for you." said Wendell. "I got you a light robe in a light pink, some breast pads and some nursing bras."

"You are an angel sent from heaven." She said. Wendell kissed the back of her hand and allowed her to snuggle against him.

bxbxbxbxbxb

Hodgins had supplied Wendell and Carlie with some of the furniture from when Michael and the twins were babies and managed to stencil some little bluebells in pale blue paint onto the wardrobe, chest of draws and changing table. Wendell had bought a cushioned rocking chair as a surprise for Carlie.

"Hey, how are you doing?" asked Carlie waddling into the nursery. Thirty-four weeks pregnant and her movements had been restricted.

"I just need to paint the walls and stencil it." said Wendell. "Are you okay?"

"I am fine. I was just checking how you are getting on with the painting. I see you have stencilled every piece of furniture that we have." said Carlie rubbing her belly. "She is kicking like crazy."

Will knocked on the door and looked around. "Are you not done yet?" He asked.

"I just need to paint the walls and the skirting boards. We should be done by Monday." said Wendell placing some pink paint in the tray.

"We?" asked Carlie.

"Angela is helping with some drawings on the wall on Monday so it should be done by then and the furniture can be sorted into place." said Wendell. "Have you thought about where you want to put everything?"

"She drew it out." said Will.

"Badly." said Carlie.

"Okay, I'll have a look at it later." said Wendell.

"What do you have in the bag sweetheart?" asked Carlie.

"I used my allowance to buy the baby a rice paper lampshade." said Will pulling out a pale blue butterfly shaped rice paper lampshade. "I thought you could hang it from the ceiling just to dim the light a little."

"Wow that is pretty. Thank you but you didn't have to spend your money on a lampshade though." said Carlie.

"I thought you would like it more than the lamp Uncle Max bought for the baby." said Will.

"What did your brother buy?" Carlie asked Wendell.

Wendell walked to the wardrobe and pulled out a paper bag. He revealed a lamp in the shape of a hockey shirt. "I know." He said.

"Well, it is a little cute and you did say they you wanted some of you in our baby. I was going to get some bedding for her cot in a bit if you want to come Will." said Carlie.

"Okay. I'll grab my coat." said Will.

"Do you need me to drive you?"

"No I ordered a cab."

"Okay, I'll do the first coat while you are both gone." said Wendell kissing her forehead.

bxbxbxbxbxb

"So what bedding do you need?" asked Will when they were in the fabric section of a baby store.

"Sheets and a couple of blankets." answered Carlie. "She is going to be in the bassinet for the first couple of months so I need to get the sheets ready."

"What colour sheets?"

"I'm thinking pale blue for the sheets and white for the covers and blankets." said Carlie picking up a package. "Two pale blue cotton sheets for five dollars. Okay that sounds reasonable."

"So we need the blanket and the covers?" asked Will.

"Yeah but white isn't too hard to find. Will, why did you buy that lampshade?" asked Carlie.

"I didn't want the baby to go blind." said Will.

"Will, you are ten. You only had me taking care of you for almost five years before I met Wendell, you must have a hint of jealously."

"Mom, remember when I used to pester you about having a baby sister?"

"Yeah but I thought now it was actually happening you would have doubts."

"Okay, I don't like the idea of waking up in the middle of the night. However I know it is because she needs changing or feeding. Speaking of which, how are you going to feed her?"

"If you really want to know, I am going to be breast-feeding but I will be using the pump to put some of the milk in the bottles so that you and Wendell can feed her. Why do you want to know?"

"Just in case I bring friends over and you are feeding her."

"Okay, you have to give me some warning about that."

bxbxbxbxbxb

The day after Carlie and Will had gone to the store, Carlie's anaemia cropped back up so she was ill for most of the day.

By the end of it, Wendell had painted two coats of pink paint onto the wall, painted the skirting boards in a paler pink and placed the white furniture into its position based on Carlie's diagram. He had also covered the light with the lampshade Will had bought. The last thing that was done in terms of decorating was Angela drawing some designs on the wall in pencil crayon that included some flowers, little birds and ladybugs.

One evening when he returned from work, Wendell found Carlie in the nursery putting items in every cabinet and on every shelf she could find.

"Hey, what are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm just putting some of her stuff away. Basically all of her bath stuff is going in the changing table along with the diapers and changing stuff. Her sleepers, onesies, hats and socks are in the chest of draws. Her day clothes are in the wardrobe and I have stacked all of her books, toys, and photo frames on the bookcase. I think we may be getting more stuff at the baby shower so I am going to leave buying her more things." explained Carlie sitting in the rocking chair. "The only thing I haven't done is the bedding. I am too big to even bend over so I could arrange the bedding."

Wendell unfolded the blue sheet and started to fit it around the mattress. "You spent all day doing all that?"

"Yeah and I even put your brother's lamp over here." said Carlie pointing to the bedside cabinet next to the rocking chair. "I have put my bag under the crib so remember to put that in your car in a couple of weeks."

"Speaking of the car I fitted the car seat in while I was on a break from work. Someone is coming to inspect it tomorrow so hopefully I have done it correctly."

"Okay, so we are nearly ready for her." said Carlie smiling. "What do you think of Willow as a name?"

"If she had a twin we may as well call her Buffy." said Wendell. "Come on, every person my age is going to think of Buffy when they hear Willow."

"Hey, just because you had a teenage crush on Sarah Michelle Geller does not mean I am naming my child after a vampire slayer."

"You had a crush on David Boreanaz; if the baby was a boy would you name him Angel?"

"No. Spike is a much cooler name."


	10. Sardonic and Direct

_And they say  
She's in the Class A Team.  
Stuck in her daydream.  
Been this way since eighteen,  
But lately her face seems  
Slowly sinking, wasting;  
Crumbling like pastries,  
And they scream  
The worst things in life come free to us._

_Ed Sheeran – The A Team_

_November 2017 - Thirty-six Weeks Pregnant_

"Is this baby shower a good idea considering what has happened this week?" asked Carlie while Wendell was driving to the Hodgins residence where Angela had organised a baby shower.

Initially, Carlie was open to the idea. However, they had a very rough week involving Cam's son developing meningitis, a case where the murderer had jumped off a hotel roof, and Carlie being rushed to hospital because of an intense Braxton Hicks contraction, so she wasn't too sure on the idea now. All the signs were pointing to impending labour though it could still be a while. The baby was in the right position, Carlie was sixty percent effaced and she was one centimetres dilated.

"After this week, I think you could do with some fun." said Wendell. "This is going to be a chance for you to relax with everyone before the baby comes."

"All I want to do is sleep." said Carlie fiddling with the teddy bear in her hands. The theme that Angela had chosen was a Teddy Bear's Picnic.

"You don't actually have to do anything, you have to let everyone fuss over you, open presents and eat."

"Angela has invited my stepmother." said Carlie dryly. She rubbed the top of her swollen belly absentmindedly to which the baby responded with a kick.

Wendell pulled up in front of the house, got out and opened the passenger side to help Carlie get out since his car was small and Carlie was rather big now.

"Listen, I know that you feel uncomfortable, and you just want her out. However, you need to try to enjoy yourself a little. It won't be long and you only have to put up with Hilda for about three hours." said Wendell.

"I wish your mother was here. At least I can be more relaxed with her here." said Carlie quietly. Wendell pressed his lips against hers gently. The kiss relaxed her slightly and she rested her hand on his shoulder. "Thank you." She whispered once he let go.

"Don't mention it." said Wendell taking her hand and he led her to the front door. Carlie rang the bell and Angela opened the door.

"Hey, you've arrived." said Angela. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." said Carlie. "I'll see you later then." she said to Wendell.

"Okay, Booth said he is going to drag me and Hodgins to some game so I'll be back soon." said Wendell.

"Okay, I love you." said Carlie before Angela had pulled Carlie into the house.

"Love you too."

Angela closed the door and led Carlie into the living room where there were a bunch of teddy bears scattered around the room.

"You really went nuts on this bear theme didn't you?" asked Carlie.

"Hey, Brennan never let me do baby showers for her so this could be my last chance to do one." said Angela. "Now you sit down and relax. I have everything covered."

Carlie sat down in the armchair trying to find a position that her back would tolerate. She silently observed the room that had a pink banner that said, "It's a girl" in large purple writing. There were pink and white balloons and the coffee table had an array of picnic food such as sandwiches, sausage rolls and a smoked mackerel pâté.

"This looks good." said Carlie aiming for a mini jam tart. "Do you know how Jordan is doing?"

"Cam said that the worst is over, but he still needs to stay in the hospital. She should be coming though." said Angela.

"Did my stepmother mention when she was coming?" asked Carlie.

"She said about three. Brennan, Lisa, your sister and a few of the girls from work should be here in about five minutes so I think we should get some music on." said Angela.

"Wow, my sister coming to a party where there is no booze."

"Or men."

"You know my sister is a lesbian."

bxbxbxbxbxb

By three in the afternoon, all the guests that Carlie had wanted to attend had arrived and she had become less tense and worried about the idea of having a party.

Cam had shown up fifteen minutes after the others and they were all mingling while asking Carlie questions and chatting to her about the pregnancy and Wendell and her life in general.

"You look great." said Rachel who was Carlie's younger sister. "You actually don't look any different than you did ten years ago."

"I'm not sure whether to take that as an insult or a compliment." said Carlie.

"I said you look great."

"Okay. Thank you for the compliment."

The doorbell rang again and Angela immediately dashed to the door. She returned later with a woman who had a uniform style of dressing, compared to the other girls who were wearing mainly dresses with tights. While Carlie had opted for a grey sweater dress and black leggings, her stepmother Hilda was wearing a green jumper with a cardigan and a brown tweed skirt.

"Hi Hilda." said Carlie nervously. Even though she was a grown woman with a child and another on the way, Carlie always found herself to be a little frightened whether she was in the same room as Hilda.

"Carla. Rachel." said Hilda. Angela raised her eyes as though surprised at the matter-of-fact tone in the older woman's voice. "How are you?"

"I'm well as can be." said Carlie.

"Well, that is good isn't it. Rachel, may you get me a dry sherry?"

"It's a baby shower so there is no alcohol." said Angela.

"Oh. I should have assumed. You have done a… _nice_ job on the decorations. Very appropriate." said Hilda. Carlie shrunk in her seat slightly and took a nervous sip of her water.

"Why don't you take a seat?" said Cam standing up so that the older woman could sit down.

"Thank you." said Hilda.

As soon as Hilda had passed Rachel, Rachel mimed to Angela, "Told you."

"So, how long do you have left?" asked Hilda.

"Four weeks. Though Cam's husband who is a gynaecologist said that I am not far off going into actual labour." said Carlie.

"I thought you were with Doctor Fields still." said Hilda.

"I am, but I had to go to the hospital this week and she was in a delivery at the time so Doctor Linder filled in for a couple of minutes."

"He is very qualified." said Cam.

"Well, you should know when it happens as you have had a baby before. Even though I did not think it was a good idea for you to keep Will."

"I need a glass of water." said Carlie trying to get up.

"I'll get it." said Angela.

"No, I'll get it. It's okay, I can manage." said Carlie finally getting onto her feet and half-walked, half-waddled into the kitchen. She turned the handle on the tap and filled the glass up.

"She seems… direct." said Brennan.

"Tell me about it." said Carlie.

"Are you okay?"

"I need to be by myself for a minute."

"I think you were very brave to keep Will. Okay, you were a teenage mother and in no fit state to raise a baby. However, I think considering your stepmother's judgemental attitude, you really were brave to go against her wishes." explained Brennan. Seeing the younger woman was getting a little upset, Brennan decided to hug her.

"It isn't her that was the problem; I just hate being reminded about that pregnancy because that was when I felt lonely. You would not believe how depressed I was. I was pregnant, alone, without a job and I just couldn't cope. I don't want to feel like that again." said Carlie.

"Okay, don't try to think about that. Think about all the happy times you had with Will's father rather than thinking about how alone you were after he died."

"Okay I will." said Carlie wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. They started to walk back into the living room when they came face to face with Hilda.

"Hilda." said Carlie as though surprised.

"Carla if I am making you uncomfortable, I'll leave." said Hilda.

"You don't have to leave. I just needed some space for a moment." said Carlie.

"You father asked me to go to see if you were okay. He heard that you had fallen ill recently. I see you are okay now."

"He could have just come to see me. I have barely been outside mine and Wendell's flat in the last month." said Carlie.

"Well, you are aware that your father is busy so sometimes he has to put work before his family."

"I know."

"Good. I can sense this may turn into some argument and in your condition it is not the best idea, so I may leave now."

"Okay. Bye." said Carlie rather sardonically.

"There was no reason to be sarcastic Carla." said Hilda walking out of the kitchen. Both Carlie and Brennan heard some chatting and eventually they heard the front door close.

bxbxbxbxbxb

Back home, Carlie was surrounded by the presents (including some sleepers, a diaper genie, and a baby swing) that she had opened at the party while Wendell was preparing spaghetti with lemon and black pepper. Since they had returned home Carlie had been a little quiet and Wendell was becoming a little worried.

"Hey," said Wendell handing her the bowl of pasta, "what's up?"

"Nothing." said Carlie quietly as she twirled the pasta with her fork.

"You seem to be a little upset and I think it has something to do with your stepmother." said Wendell.

"I'm fine, I just want to go to bed." said Carlie.

"Carlie, look at me please." said Wendell. Carlie rested the bowl on her belly and turned her head slightly towards Wendell. "What happened?"

"It's just that I am being ridiculously stupid over feelings I don't want to feel and Hilda was a little brash and I got upset for no reason." said Carlie with a slight sob in her voice. Wendell took the bowl off her stomach, put it on the coffee table and pulled her gently into his arms. Carlie rested her head on his shoulder and he stroked her hair with his hand.

"Do you feel any better?" asked Wendell softly.

"A little." whispered Carlie. She looked up at him and leaned in to place a soft kiss on his lips. She grabbed his shirt collar and deepened the kiss. "I need you." she said breaking away from his lips.

"I'm not going to take advantage of you when you are upset." said Wendell. "Besides, I don't think it would be comfortable for you."

Carlie pondered what she wanted for a moment before she lay her head on his chest. Wendell wrapped his arms around her and lay down on the sofa, taking her with him. Wendell's right hand rested on her belly and he stroked it gently. His other hand stroked her hair, trying to comfort her.

"You are loved. More than you want to believe." said Wendell. "I love you, Will loves you and our baby loves you."

"Do you think I crave love?" asked Carlie.

"I don't think you crave it. I don't think you understand how many people love you." said Wendell. Carlie didn't respond and simply allowed herself to relax in the comfort of Wendell's arms, feeling calmer than she had done all day.


	11. Baby!

_Life goes on  
It gets so heavy.  
The wheel breaks the butterfly.  
Every tear, a waterfall.  
In the night, the stormy night,  
She closed her eyes.  
In the night, the stormy night,  
Away she'd fly._

_Coldplay - Paradise_

_December 2017 - Thirty-eights Weeks Pregnant_

"Where are you going?" asked Carlie who was sitting on the sofa with her back resting against a couple of soft pillows wearing yoga pants and one of Wendell's t-shirts. Wendell was shaved, showered and wearing a white shirt and black trousers.

"Hodgins has some tickets to some boxing thing and I am being forced to come. They think I am worrying too much and that I need a break apparently." said Wendell fastening the buttons on his cuffs. "I don't want to though because of how close you are to your due date. I cannot believe in two weeks she'll be here."

"I'll be fine. There will be Christmas cooking shows, even though we'll be going to your mother's this year. Will's at a friend's house for the night so I may just call it a day." said Carlie. "Also, I'll call you if something happens." She wriggled and winced as she tried to find a comfortable position.

"Are you okay?" asked Wendell.

"Back ache and she is kicking." answered Carlie. "You know that shirt would be good with a waistcoat."

The door knocked. Wendell went to the door and opened it to find Lisa standing at the door.

"Hey Carls, you won't be alone after all." said Wendell.

"I assume that you are going to this boxing thing that Lance is going to." said Lisa.

"I have been dragged." said Wendell. He let Lisa pass and followed her into the living room.

"Hey guess what?" said Lisa sitting on the couch next to Carlie. "I have a job tonight and I need a photographer."

"Why are you asking me?" asked Carlie.

"You're the best photographer I know."

"I'm also hugely pregnant and my waters could break at any moment." said Carlie.

"Lisa, I'm not sure she can go to this job of yours." said Wendell.

"She can sit down. Look, we're going to this job at some place where there will be loads of chairs and I'll be doing most of the work." said Lisa.

"Look, I know that I can barely move five inches without my back aching but I am not going to have a chance to go out for the next two years." said Carlie. "As I said, I'll call you if something happens. However, I look like crap."

"You don't look like crap." said Wendell. "You look beautiful. Carls, this weight is going to drop off you as soon as you have the baby."

"Besides, I will help with your look." said Lisa.

"Do you promise to call if something happens?" asked Wendell

"I promise." said Carlie. After a quick kiss, Wendell went to the bedroom, pulled out a waistcoat, kissed her again and left the apartment.

"Okay, so what do you have to wear that looks nice?" asked Lisa.

"A bunch of maternity clothes that make me look fatter than I am." answered Carlie.

"Okay, I am going to get the makeup box. You are hot. It's just that you have a human growing inside you so we need to emphasise that more." said Lisa. "I was thinking those beige chinos and the white frilly top."

"If you say so. So what is this job?"

"We are following a socialite for the evening to this sports club and then we might go to a party." said Lisa.

"We are following?" asked Carlie.

"I am following, you are taking the photos." said Lisa. "Now where is that makeup box?"

"Hold on I need a shower." said Carlie.

Carlie's back felt as though it had been tied into a giant knot and the hot shower did little to relieve the tension. Once she was dressed in her beige chinos and the frilly white top and beige flat shoes, Lisa had done her makeup and hair.

"Do you see how pretty you look?" asked Lisa when she held up a mirror.

"My face has gotten fat." said Carlie.

"You look pretty." said Lisa. "Are you ready?"

"We might as well get it over and done with."

bxbxbxbxbxb

"Wow, what I would give to live in a place like that." said Lisa. "How are you feeling?"

"I would really like these back pains to stop but I gained about a bit of weight this week so her weight is pressing against my spine." said Carlie. "What time were we supposed to meet this woman anyway?"

"In a minute I think." said Lisa.

"Does she have brunette hair by any chance?"

Lisa honked and the brunette coming out of one of the house looked at the yellow car. Lisa opened the door and said, "You're Fern right?"

"You're looking at the right girl. I assume that you are the journalist who is following me tonight." said the woman.

"Yeah, so why don't you get into the car so we can get this show on the road?"

"We're going in the limo." said Fern.

"Does this mean I have to get out of the car?" asked Carlie.

"It looks like it." said Lisa. "Hold on I'll help you."

Lisa got out of her car and helped Carlie up. They walked – waddling in Carlie's case – to the limo and got in.

"You brought a pregnant girl along?" asked Fern.

"Carlie is a good photographer so I bought her along for the ride." said Lisa.

"Should she be walking considering how big she is?" asked Fern.

"According to my friend, some tribe somewhere in Maluku that have pregnant women working right up until they are ready to squat on the floor and push the baby out." said Carlie.

"Yeah, interesting. Shall we get this show on the road?" asked Fern.

"Okay, I am going to ask you a few questions. One, what is the most ridiculous rumour that you have heard about yourself?" asked Lisa.

"There was a rumour once that I was in a threesome that involved Pamela Anderson. As if." said Fern.

"Okay, what about your life's ambition?" asked Carlie looking at Lisa's notepad.

bxbxbxbxbxb

"So what usually happens around this time is that I try to look for someone to – Hey watch it." Fern said while talking to Lisa but she bumped into Carlie without realising.

"Careful, she's pregnant." Lisa said.

"Does she know how much this dress cost?" Fern asked sounding annoyed.

"One, I have a name. Two, a baby costs more than a dress." Carlie said sitting on the sun bed by the pool.

"I don't know your name but for now I'll call you pregnant girl. I'll remember it better." Fern said smirking before strutting away.

"It is like high school all over again." said Carlie.

"Hey, just ignore her. You are prettier and smarter than she is. She wouldn't know how to spell dignity even if it was written on her forehead." Lisa said sitting next to her.

"Hard to have dignity when you're walking like a penguin with boobs like wet sandbags."

"Honey, I get you don't feel comfortable around a bunch of skinny girls but remember you have a great guy and a better, natural rack than any of those other girls."

"I suppose that makes me feel better."

"Good, now quit looking miserable and help me watch what Ms Willoughby does." They both watched Fern move over to some guy. "Seriously, whatever happened to feminism?" Lisa asked.

"It's still there. It's just that Fern Willoughby must have misinterpreted burning of the bras with get the knickers off and act like a total slut." Carlie said snapping a photo.

"Isn't he like a massive hockey player?" Lisa asked pointing to a man next to Fern.

"I think so."

"But it looks like her friend _Chanterelle_ may be getting in first."

"No she's walking past him and towards… no way." said Carlie trying to push herself up.

"What?" Lisa asked.

"Look who she is going for." Lisa looked a moment and saw Chanterelle heading towards Sweets.

"Right, no more Miss Nice Girl." Lisa said getting up and running towards her partner.

"I'll just stay here shall I?" Carlie said to herself

"Right, you PVC skank." Lisa said to Chanterelle "Keep off my man or those bits of plastic you call breasts will - OH MY GOD!" She yelled when she saw someone floating on top of the hot tub. That someone was Finn.

What's with all the yelling?" Hodgins asked running towards the hot tub where Sweets and Wendell were pulling Finn out. "Shit, is he breathing?"

"I'm not sure." Sweets said as they lay Finn on the floor.

"We heard shouting, what's going on?" Some of the group said running towards the hot tub.

"Finn, he was floating in the hot tub." Lisa said checking Finn's pulse.

"Move I know what to do." Fern said pushing Lisa out the way. Immediately she began performing mouth-to-mouth on him.

"He's going o be alright, isn't he?" Carlie asked concernedly holding Wendell's hand that was around her shoulder as he was trying to keep her back.

At that point, Finn spluttered out some water and coughed. "See, told you he'd be alright." Fern said standing up and straightening her dress out.

"You alright, buddy?" Wendell asked helping Finn up along with Sweets.

"Not sure. What the hell happened?" Finn answered.

"Not sure but Lisa found you floating on top." Sweets answered. "How much did you drink?"

"Not that much."

They got to the summerhouse and Finn was laid on one of the loungers. "You stay here and sleep of some that booze. I'm not sure who would kill us first: Cam or Michelle." Wendell said.

"I don't think I drunk that much." Finn insisted. "Someone must have tried to drown me."

"I don't think so Finn." Carlie said. "You were pretty out of it earlier. Mind you Fisher isn't looking to good. He's still trying to pull that Sam woman."

"You alright Babe?" Wendell said rubbing her shoulder.

"Yeah, my back hurts still but I'm fine. He should be the one in need of looking after." She said pointing to Finn. "I don't mind keeping an eye on him. I'm not much use to anyone out there with this." she said laying her hand on her bump and Wendell lay his hand on top of hers.

"You are not useless." He said engulfing her in a hug. "Do you want me to stay with you?"

"No, go and have fun. Just don't end up nearly drowning, please."

"Seriously, I think I have become a diabetic." Sweets said to himself.

Later that night, Carlie started to feel some aching in her belly but tried to ignore it. However by half two in the morning, they had become intense.

"Are you okay?" asked Finn.

"Yeah, my belly is aching." said Carlie.

"Wait, are you sure that you are not in labour?"

"Yeah, I am sure that I am not in labour." said Carlie before she doubled over. "Oh God. My water just broke."


	12. Baby! II

_One night of magic rush;  
The start a simple touch.  
One night to push and scream,  
And then relief.  
Ten days of perfect tunes;  
The colours red and blue.  
We had a promise made.  
We were in love._

_José González – Heartbeats _

_December 2017 - Thiry-eight Weeks Pregnant_

When Wendell had gotten to the summerhouse, the door was locked and Carlie had decided to relax and take a nap. It took them a while – well two hours – to break both Carlie and Finn out of the summerhouse and get on their way to the hospital.

"Okay, are you breathing?" asked Wendell as he helped Carlie to the car.

"Wendell if I was not breathing, I would be blue." said Carlie.

"Good point." said Wendell.

"Wait, you cannot drive. You have been drinking."

"You cannot drive, you are in labour."

"Then who is going to dri –" said Carlie as a contraction hit her and she braced herself against the car. She panted as Wendell rubbed her back.

"Have you not got into the car yet?" asked Clark as he, Fisher and Arastoo walked into the garage.

"Clearly not." said Carlie as the contraction subsided. "We need Arastoo to drive us to the hospital."

"Wait what?" asked Arastoo.

"I've been drinking and Carlie might crash the car if she has a contraction." said Wendell opening the back door so Carlie could get in.

"Wait, do we have the hospital bag?" asked Carlie.

"It's in the trunk." said Wendell. He threw the key over to Arastoo and Arastoo caught the key.

"Wait, I don't know the way to the hospital." said Arastoo.

"I'll tell you." said Clark getting into the front passenger seat.

"Do you need me to do anything?" asked Fisher.

"I need you to call this number around seven." said Wendell running to Fisher with a small piece of paper in his hand. "Just tell them to give a message to Will and say that we're at the hospital and that we'll call later when the baby is born. Here is my phone. After you have called that number call my mother."

"Okay. Should I get a cab with Lisa and Finn?"

"Do what you want." said Wendell getting into the backseat with Carlie. "Okay let's go."

Arastoo pulled out the garage and onto the street and he said, "What direction?"

"Carry on down Sixtieth Street, and then turn onto Columbia Road North West." said Clark. "How are we doing back there?"

"These damn things are getting closer and more painful." said Carlie.

"Okay, I have satellite navigation on my phone so I am going to set it so we can get to the University Hospital." said Clark putting his phone in the cup holder on the dashboard.

"We need to call Doctor Fields now." said Carlie handing Wendell her phone.

"How far apart are they now?" asked Wendell dialling the number on the phone.

"Six minutes on the dot." answered Carlie.

"Okay baby, we'll be there soon and then we can meet our little girl." said Wendell kissing the top of her hair.

bxbxbxbxbxb

Wendell pushed a wheelchair into the hospital triage and up to the reception desk.

"Hi, this is Carla Edwards. She's having a baby." said Wendell trying to be calm. "We called from the car."

"Okay, we have a room for you on the maternity ward." said the receptionist. "Have you informed your doctor?"

"Yes. It's Doctor Fields." said Wendell.

"Okay, I'll sign you in and a nurse will set you up to the foetal monitor." said the receptionist. "Your room is G543. Just tell the nurses on duty and they will escort you to the room."

"Thanks." said Carlie as Wendell pushed the wheelchair away from the desk and to the elevator. "What time is it?"

"Quarter to five." said Wendell pushing the number on the panel.

"Wait, where is the bag?"

"Clark is bringing it up after he and Arastoo have parked the car. I've text him the room." said Wendell. "Relax okay. I've got this."

"I know you do Wendell. Just think by tomorrow we'll have a baby."

"Just remember it could be a few hours." said Wendell.

"I've done this before. I know what to expect."

The elevator opened onto a floor with a giant stalk with a blanket around its beak on the wall, which meant that it was the maternity floor. Wendell pushed the wheelchair to the desk and repeated what he said to the receptionist downstairs.

"Okay, I am Monica and I am going to be your nurse." said a young nurse with blonde hair coming from behind the desk. "How far apart are your contractions?"

"About five minutes, fifty seconds." said Carlie breathing heavily as another contraction hit.

"Okay, I am going to hook you up a monitor and then I am going to check how far dilated you are. Do you have your birth plan?" asked Monica.

"They're in the bag. Our friend is bringing it up when the car is parked." said Wendell. They reached the room and Carlie lifted herself from the wheelchair.

"Do you have an old t-shirt or nightdress, or would you like the hospital gown?" asked Monica.

"Hospital gown please." said Carlie setting herself on the bed.

After Carlie had changed into a gown, her long, thick, wavy hair braided and was attached to IV, a heart monitor and a foetal monitor, Monica checked her cervix.

"Okay, you are about six centimetres. You're doing well." said Monica.

"Great." said Carlie adjusting her back to a comfortable position on the pillow. "Where is Clark with the bag?"

"I can go and find him if you like." said Monica.

"African-American, rather stocky." said Wendell.

"Okay, I'll be back in a moment." said Monica. She left the couple. Wendell rolled up his sleeves and stroked the top of Carlie's head.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm good so far." said Carlie.

"Okay, just breathe and if you want me to get you anything, I will."

bxbxbxbxbxb

By ten o'clock, the contractions became more intense and Wendell's hand had been crushed to within an inch of breaking. Even then Carlie refused to have an epidural or even entonox. She focused on her breathing. However, she was frustrated and exhausted, so she wanted the baby to get out.

"What is wrong with this kid?" Carlie asked exhaustedly.

"Nothing. Maybe the problem is that you are impatient." said Wendell.

"Maybe you are too patient. Seriously, why are you so bloody perfect?"

"I'm not if I'm honest."

"Then why are you not getting annoyed with me because I'm being so unreasonable?"

"You're supposed to be unreasonable." He said giving her a small smile before kissing her damp forehead.

"Hey, shall we see if she wants to come out now?" asked Doctor Fields as she washed her hands with antiseptic gel.

"You can try Doctor Fields but unfortunately my daughter has decided she is going to my child and be stubborn." said Carlie.

"Well she isn't being as stubborn as you thought she was going to be." Doctor Fields said.

"What?" They both asked looking stunned.

"Ten centimetres. Ready to meet her?" asked Doctor Fields. "I'm going to call Monica in so she can get the examination area ready. With any luck she'll be born in the next half an hour."

"Okay." said Carlie adjusting her position so she was sitting up. "Are you ready for this?" she asked Wendell.

"When you are." said Wendell smiling.

"Okay, when you feel your next contraction, I need you to push as hard as you can." said Doctor Fields. Carlie sat forward and pushed as hard as she could while Wendell supported her. The first push didn't produce much and for about twenty minutes, nothing happened.

"Ok, we're nearly there." Dr Fields said trying to reassure the weary woman.

"You said that about five minutes ago." Carlie said trying to regain her breath.

"I'm telling the truth, she's crowning so a couple more pushes and she'll be here."

"I'm too tired to do anymore."

"I know, but it'll be over once you have done those pushes. You're doing great." Wendell said.

"I shouldn't have gone to that stupid party. I should have stayed at home."

"Forget about that. Look at me Carls." He said cupping her cheek so that her green eyes were looking at his blue. "It is going to take more than labour to break you. You're the strongest person I know. You could be hit by two school buses simultaneously and still survive." He said as he brushed some of the strands of hair out of her eyes. "Remember a few years ago when you told me I was one of the few guys you could trust? I still am, so you need to believe me when I say you can do this. You drive me crazy sometimes but I do not regret one second I have spent with you."

"Me neither. A couple of weeks ago, when you said you were scared that you would be a bad parent, I thought you were being ridiculous because you are a great dad. What I have learnt since I met you is that when it comes to being a parent DNA doesn't matter. It's about love and respect and something else I cannot think of but you are more Will's parent than I am. I know you will be an amazing father. Believe me." said Carlie.

"Thanks. You're a pretty amazing mom yourself." He said kissing her lips tenderly. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said grabbing his hand tightly before crying out as the contraction hit.

"This'll be the one." Dr Fields said smiling at the couple. It took one hard push for them to be greeted by an angry cry and Carlie almost flopped back, however Wendell lay her down gently.

"Oh my goodness." Carlie whispered in both a daze and breathily.

"We did it." Wendell also whispered kissing the top of her head.

"Here she is." Dr Fields said handing them the towel wrapped infant.

"She's perfect." Wendell said nearly on the verge of tears. "She's amazing. You're amazing."

"I suppose you listening to me for once has its benefits." She said with a slight laugh before he kissed her again as a tiny fist wrapped around his little finger.


	13. What is in a Name?

_Save some face, you know you've only got one.  
Change your ways while you're young.  
Boy, one day you'll be a man;  
Oh girl, he'll help you understand._

_The Killers – Smile Like you Mean It_

_December 2017 _

As soon as both Carlie and Wendell had calmed down a little, Monica took the baby from Carlie's arms so she could examine the baby girl. Her weight came in at six pounds and nine ounces; she was twenty-two inches long and had a birthmark just under her right elbow. She had Wendell's chin and Carlie's nose.

Quickly she was diapered, dressed in a white baby grow and a pink hat and wrapped in a pink blanket so she wasn't cold for much longer. Also she had a hospital bracelet that stated, 'Baby Bray' and her weight.

Carlie was absolutely shattered but she stayed awake so she could see her daughter for longer. After Wendell had decided to introduce the baby to the others, Carlie changed out of the hospital gown and into her flannel pyjamas and was checked out for any postnatal damage.

"Hey," said Wendell opening the door and walked in with the baby in his arms and he was followed by Finn, Arastoo, Fisher, Clark, Lisa, Hodgins, Sweets, and, to everyone's surprise, Booth.

"Hi." said Carlie as Wendell gently handed the baby to her.

"You look shattered." said Lisa. "Though you look better than I did after I had Allie."

"You looked fine." said Sweets.

"Speaking of which, what the hell happened to you, Hodgins and Booth? You look as though you have been in a boxing match or three." said Carlie to Sweets.

"There was a guy and a revenge." said Booth rather nonchalant. "So, what names have you thought of?"

"None." said Wendell. "Well, I thought of Grace but Carlie said no."

"Grace is a nice name though." said Hodgins.

"It's also overused." said Carlie. "What about Lucy?"

"Lucy Louise Bray?" asked Finn. Carlie thought about it and shook her head. "What about Ella?"

Names were being shouted out all over the place.

"Charlotte."

"Jennifer."

"Michaela."

"There is always an old-fashioned choice." said Arastoo.

"Yeah, but I don't really want her to be named Margret when there is a Keira and Laura in the class." said Wendell.

"There is always a diminutive." said Clark. "There's Peggy."

"I think Megan." said Arastoo.

"I like Molly to be honest." said Carlie. The baby made a meow sound. Carlie slowly smiled and looked towards Wendell. "Does Molly Louise Bray sound good?"

"It sounds perfect." said Wendell giving her a quick kiss on her lips.

"Okay people. Carla needs her rest now, so you'd best scat." said one of the nurses coming into the room. "Has she tried feeding yet?"

"No I was going to try in a minute." said Carlie. Everyone said goodbye, wished them well and left the room leaving Carlie and Wendell with Molly. Carlie unfastened the first two buttons on the pyjama top and tried to get Molly to feed.

"Are you okay?" asked Wendell.

"Exhausted." said Carlie. "I'm going to try to let her feed first then I'll sleep."

"Has she latched on?"

"No, she is trying to look for it but nothing. Oh wait." said Carlie. "She's got it."

As soon as Molly started nursing, Carlie found herself falling asleep. Wendell waited until Molly had enough before he removed Molly from Carlie's arms, placed her in the small cot beside Carlie's bed and Carlie fastened the pyjama top. Carlie fell into a deep sleep while Wendell removed his rumpled and filthy shirt so he was left in just his white undershirt. He was quite tired himself but his sheer joy had prevented him from sleeping.

Gently he lifted Molly out of the cot and cradled her in his muscular arms. She seemed so tiny and delicate in his arms, but her blue eyes comforted him. "You look like your mommy. You are so beautiful and I am going to be there for you always. I love so much." He said in adoration. "You are going to have many people who love you so if you ever feel lonely, you'll have many people to go to if you need it."

He placed a small kiss against her tiny forehead and allowed her to settle into her first nap now she had been fed. He rested his back against the chair and the door opened slightly.

"Mom?" asked Will poking his head through the gap.

"Shh, your mom is asleep." said Wendell quietly. Will came into the room quietly and walked over to the bed and sat on the edge.

"So, this is my sister." said Will.

"This is Molly." said Wendell. "What do you think?"

"She's cute. How is mom?"

"She's tired so she'll be out of it for a few hours. Do you want to hold Molly?"

"What if I break her?"

"You won't. You need to support her head with your elbow and the rest with your arms."

Gently, Wendell passed the baby over to Will and Will figured out how to support Molly without dropping her.

"You got her?" asked Wendell. Will nodded and Wendell let go. Molly shifted a little but settled in her big brother's arms. "I think she likes you."

"I like her too, she's quite sweet." said Will. "So when can you bring her home?"

"Maybe tomorrow. The doctors may want to keep your mom in overnight just in case something goes wrong."

"Like what?"

"Nothing serious, so don't worry. They'll both be okay tomorrow when we come home." said Wendell.

bxbxbxbxbxb

Two weeks later Carlie, Wendell, Will and Molly were attending Christmas at Wendell's family home. Louise had visited while Carlie was in hospital so Molly was being introduced to Wendell's brother Max, and his sister Lucy as well as a couple other relatives. When they walked into the house, Carlie was carrying Molly in the car seat and the baby was dressed in a yellow onesie with little white ducks on, white hat and a little white coat (everyone else had taken to the jeans and jumpers combination) and was clutching onto the small custard-coloured teddy that Carlie had nicknamed Rhubarb.

"Give me a minute to unbuckle her from the seat and I will follow you in." said Carlie to Wendell as he hung up their coats.

"Okay, I'll just get you a drink. Do you want water?" asked Wendell.

"Orange juice please." She answered as she unclipped Molly from the car seat. Wendell went into the kitchen and Carlie removed the little coat from the baby. Gently she lifted Molly from the car seat and Molly immediately snuggled into her mother's chest.

Carlie walked into the living room with Molly in her arms and greeted everyone with a tired looking smile. "Hey everybody," She said, "this is Molly."

"Oh my God. She's so cute." said Lucy. Lucy had the distinctive Bray features of blue eyes and blonde hair (which Molly had also inherited as they found out when her hair had been washed the first time).

"Oh trust me, you will not be thinking that tomorrow morning;" said Carlie, "but yes, I think she cute."

"She cannot be that much of a crier." said Max.

"One, three and five in the morning." said Wendell coming into the room with a beer bottle and a glass of orange juice in his hands. "Try saying again that in the morning."

"She'll settle down soon so she will only wake you up once or twice." said Louise. "Max has already set up the portable crib for Molly in your room Wendell."

"She needs feeding in a bit so I'll put her to bed after I have fed her." said Carlie sitting on the sofa.

"I looked on the internet before we left and I think the problem is that she might be taking in less milk when you feed her before bed, or you talk to her when you are feeding at night so she doesn't know that it is night-time." said Will who, after two weeks of everyone cooing over his baby sister, decided that the television was more interesting.

"Okay, I'll try that then." said Carlie.

"So did it hurt?" asked Lucy.

"Oh yes." said Carlie. "It was a more straightforward than when Will was born but it was still hard work."

"The first one is always the hardest. Twenty-one hours I was in labour with Wendell. The Max and Lucy were less than fifteen." said Louise.

"I am not surprised considering Wendell's head." said Lucy.

"Thanks Luce." said Wendell.

"I think most of it was his hair." said Carlie. Molly wriggled around and made a few whiny noises. "I think she is hungry." said Carlie standing up so she could make an exit from the room. Wendell watched them leave the room and smiled slightly.

"I think Dad would have liked to have met Molly." said Max.

"I know he would have. Had he had the chance, he would have lived to see his first grandchild." said Louise. "He would have been proud of you kids."

"Even Max?" asked Lucy.

"Yes, even Max." said Wendell. "I'm going to check if Carls needs anything."

Wendell walked upstairs to his old bedroom and found Carlie nursing Molly on his bed.

"Hey," said Wendell, "is she feeding okay?"

"Shush. I'm trying to use the advice that Will gave me about not talking during her feed at night," whispered Carlie, "but yeah."

Wendell moved over to the bed and gently wrapped his arm around his girlfriend. "She's perfect." he said.

"You have been saying that for the last two weeks."

"Well, it is true." said Wendell. "She's like you."

"She has your appetite."

"Molly is going to have a good life you know that."

"Yeah, I think she will. She has you as her daddy." said Carlie.


	14. Epilogue: A Vow

_The storms are raging on the rolling sea,  
And on the highway of regret.  
Though winds of change are blowing wild and free,  
You ain't seen nothing like me yet.  
I could make you happy;  
__Make your dreams come true.  
Nothing that I wouldn't do.  
Go to the ends of the Earth for you,  
To make you feel my love,  
To make you feel my love._

_Adele – Make You Feel My Love_

_July 2019 - Seventeen Months Later_

Marriage seemed like an easy ride compared to having a baby. After all they had been a couple for five years before they had Molly so the only difference was a child under two being present in their lives. However, Wendell knew Carlie was the one for him and so he went down on one knee when Molly was two months old. It wasn't exactly romantic but it was right for them.

They had scheduled the wedding for two years after, but when you mix alcohol, Las Vegas and a spontaneous Englishwoman, things have to be put ahead of schedule. However, one journalist decided that a cheap wedding with no one present but an Elvis impersonator who conducted the ceremony would not do. So, Lisa's plan was for them to have a wedding but not mention the marriage certificate that they had to the minister.

"I think we have set a record for the shortest amount of time between a wedding and the vow renewal." said Wendell.

"Well, just think I can actually say what I feel about you in front of everybody." said Carlie. "Besides, I have I really tight, blue, satin négligée that I have been waiting to show you for a while and this is the perfect opportunity."

"I am very much looking forward to it." said Wendell kissing her on the lips.

"Mommy." said a little voice coming from the doorway. There stood Molly. Seventeen-months-old and interested in everything. So much so that they had to baby-proof everything in the house, aside from the toilet. Her hair was a combination of her mother's hair type and her father's hair colour and her eyes remained the same bright blue as when she was born. Molly's skin colour was similar to her father's rather than her mother's pale skin. She was as bright as a button; a bit of a handful sometimes but adorable none the less.

"Hey baby girl." said Carlie moving over to Molly and swooped the toddler into her arms causing Molly to giggle. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." said Molly giggling into Carlie's shoulder

"Okay, but we need to give you a bath before we go to Auntie Tempe's house." said Carlie. "Then we can get you into that pretty pink dress that your Grandma Loulou bought."

"I'd best get a shower before you bathe her. What time is your dad coming?"

"He said about three so I'd best get my stuff ready." said Carlie placing Molly on the bed. She noticed that Molly's cheeks were red so after checking her temperature, she looked inside Molly's mouth. "I think she is breaking in another tooth. It's her back teeth I think."

"How many teeth is that now?"

"Nineteen. We're almost done with the teething, which is strange since she didn't break her first one until she was nine months old. She could do with a hair cut actually." said Carlie stroking her daughter's soft blonde waves. "I'll try to give you one after I have bathed you."

"Why do you want to cut Molls' hair. It looks cute like that." said Wendell.

"It is way too long and her hair will be damaged if she doesn't get it cut every now and again. I think she'll look cute with short hair." said Carlie. "I thought you were getting in the shower?"

"I was. Just don't do anything drastic." said Wendell kissing the top of their heads. Molly reached out for her father and Wendell picked her up. "Do you want me to give you a bath?"

"No." she said.

"I think she just wants a cuddle." said Carlie. "Come on sweetheart, let's get you clean and cut your hair."

bxbxbxbxbxb

Once Molly was bathed and dressed in a little pink dress that had a few frills at the bottom, Carlie had left Molly with Brennan's son Harry, who was just five months older than Molly, so she could get ready. Carlie had cut Molly's hair so it was just below her ears and a side fringe.

The dress that she had bought was white and strapless but had a purple ribbon around the waist. To match, Wendell had a black suit with a waistcoat and a purple tie. After Molly was born, and the Christmas that followed a couple of weeks later, the baby weight dropped off aside from a couple of pounds that she couldn't shift so her figure was back to its former slenderness. Her hair and makeup was done and she was ready to make her way to the church.

"Hey, do you want the good news or the bad news?" asked Angela walking into the room.

"What's wrong?" asked Carlie.

"Your dad cannot make it."

"What? You are kidding."

"Sweetie I wouldn't joke about that." said Angela.

"What happened?"

"Your stepmother said he wasn't well so she cannot make it. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. Is my brother here?"

"Yes Al is downstairs and ready."

"Okay I'm going to ask him to give me away."

"Listen, don't stress. Remember this is about you and Wendell and no one else."

"Why am I doing this when we are already married?"asked Carlie.

"Carlie, you have planned this day since you got engaged so you deserve to have this day." said Angela.

"Okay, are Will and Molly ready?"

"As they'll ever be. Do you have your something old?"

"My mom's ring from before she died."

"New?"

"The earrings Wendell bought me for my birthday last month."

"Borrowed?"

"Brennan's perfume."

"Blue?"

"Don't want to mention."

bxbxbxbxbxb

Wendell's choice of best man was difficult. First there was Hodgins but he had already been best man for Booth. Then he thought Clark but Clark was Molly's godfather when she was christened. Finally, he asked Finn. Finn had been with them during the early days of their relationship and through the aftermath of the ectopic pregnancy so he was next to be chosen for something.

At the front of the church, Wendell and Finn stood wearing suits and Wendell was tapping his fingers on his hand. The music started up and he turned to the back and saw Carlie walking down the aisle with her brother on her arm. Her hair was curled more than it usually was and the makeup was fairly neutral aside from the purple eye shadow. She didn't have a veil but she had a small tiara in her hair. She was beautiful as she always was to him.

Once she got to the front, Wendell took her hand and smiled at her brightly. They finally got to the vows and Wendell turned to Carlie but never let go of her hand.

"Okay, Carls, I have loved the last seven years I have spent with you and I do not regret anything even the fights and the bumps in the road. It suited us because our first meeting was me banging my head under an examination table. It hurt trust me but it hurt less because I think I was a little entranced. You were so beautiful and I think this was the first time I knew that this girl was for me. You were honest and you just took care of me. I cannot describe how I felt but I knew it was love. I think like every other couple we had our problems but we can move past them and I think that our little girl brought us closer together and I'm glad that you and I are still together after so long." said Wendell.

The minister turned to Carlie and she said, "Wendell, from the moment I first saw you, I knew you were the one with whom I wanted to share my life. Your beauty, heart, and mind inspire me to be the best person I can be. I was going through some rough patches but I think you managed to ground me and help me though my problems. You took Will on as your own and I knew from the moment I found out I was pregnant with Molls that you would be an amazing father. So that said I love you so much and I think that you and I will be fine in the future."

"Do you take her as your lawful wedded wife?" asked the minister.

"I do."

"Do you take him as you lawful wedded husband?"

"I do."

bxbxbxbxbxb

During the reception, Carlie had decided to rest her feet while Wendell and Molly had a little dance. She beamed at him adoringly.

Carlie absolutely loved Molly and really struggled to be away from her for more than two hours so she had asked Cam if she could reduce her hours and work from home so she could spend her time with her children. During those months when she nursed her daughter she felt closer to Molly than she did Will when he was an infant. As Carlie was still at school and then college, she had to leave her son with a nanny so that caused the slight emotional distance between them.

Wendell had proven to be an excellent father and he simply adored his little girl. He had even gotten a tattoo with Molly's first and middle name and her date of birth on his arm along with the day that he and Carlie got married in Vegas. He had spent a lot of time with his daughter. He had taken her to a couple of hockey games, played with her but he had taken responsibility of her as well. He fed her, changed her and done everything he felt he should do. Though he didn't see the funny side of some of the jokes about her getting a boyfriend. If he had his way, Molly wouldn't have a boyfriend until she was thirty.

While there were moments where Will got annoyed with Molly crying, he was rather helpful. After they had tackled Molly refusing to sleep anywhere but in either Wendell or Carlie's arms, Will burned a little lullaby mix of songs to try to sooth her into a sleep. Turns out Will was their saving grace because he looked up everything to do with sleep, and they did work.

Sitting there watching her husband and daughter dance together made Carlie think about her family and whether she was content with just having one baby with Wendell. Then something occurred to her: she was late.

bxbxbxbxbxb

While Wendell put Molly to bed, Carlie changed into the négligée and did a pregnancy test. She sat on the bed while she waited for Wendell to return.

"Okay, she's asleep." said Wendell. "Carls, is that –"

"Yeah, I realised during the reception that my period is late so I thought I would do a quick test to see if I was pregnant." said Carlie. Wendell sat next to her and looked at the test.

"How long left?"

"About two minutes. We – We can deal with this right? We have done a good job looking after Molls."

"Yeah, I am just wondering how this happened."

"We might have forgotten to use a condom at some point but I thought the pill would be enough defence. So if the test is positive, we just carry on and repeat the process that happened about twenty-seven months ago."

"What if it is negative? Do we want to try for another or do we wait until Molly is older to have a baby?"

"I'm not ready for another baby. If I am pregnant I would love it more than anything. However, if I am not then I know I am not ready. I just want to spend time with the children I have before I can focus on another baby." said Carlie.

"What if another accident occurs?"

"We love the baby like we do Will and Molly." said Carlie. "I think it is time." She looked at the stick and it showed a line. "Negative."

Wendell saw a little disappointment in her face and he knew that even though she thought she wasn't ready, he sensed that being ready didn't matter to her. She was nowhere near ready to have Will but she loved him no matter what.

"Are you okay?" asked Wendell.

"Yeah I just thought it may have been possible. No biggie." She said going to the bin where she threw the test in.

"You look really beautiful." said Wendell. Carlie smiled and straddled Wendell's lap.

Their lips touched and Wendell gently lay her head on the pillow and pulled down the strap on her négligée. Carlie smiled and started to unbutton Wendell's shirt.

"For what it is worth, you, Wendell Bray, are a perfect human being."

The End


End file.
